


Matched

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: Homewell AU [9]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Dystopian, F/M, Forced Bonding, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 17:17:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21323815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: Forced Soul Bonding/ Dystopian future AUMatched by the governmentSoul Bonded within 24 hoursOr face the death penaltyA Country divided into sectionsA Country on the brink of civil of warTwo people try to navigate the world as it is
Relationships: The Homelander | John/Madelyn Stillwell
Series: Homewell AU [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1514207
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Matched

The matcher slices open her and John's palm, makes them old it over a goblet until their blood drips in it, merges and burns a dark gold. Their souls are sealed together until one or the other draws their last breath whether they liked it or not.

Her palm stings as John gently puts' a white cloth around her hand before she wraps a blue one around his. Madelyn doesn't know where the hand wrapping ritual origins comes' from, only that it happens at bonding ceremonies.

She knows nothing about this man; he knows nothing about her. Today is the first time they have met.

He's easy on the eye she can't deny that Madelyn is glad she got paired with someone she finds attractive. She would have liked to have known small things about him like which section he had grown up in or his favourite food.

But there was no time for that. The law was that within twenty-four hours of being matched the bonding ceremony had to take place. Madelyn thought this law was old fashioned and archaic, but things were what they were. And like a good citizen whether she agreed with or not, she obeyed the law.

* * *

Things were still awkward between them two weeks after their bonding, yet they couldn't part from one another more than an hour before feeling compelled to seek the other out.

It started with sweaty palms and tingling skin, but the longer they were apart, the worse the symptoms got. Neither had left it that long, but one of the worse side effects from being parted from the person you bonded with was the whole body in pure agony.

Madelyn likes to read while he paints, close enough to keep the symptoms of bonding at bay, far enough apart to give each other space.

The allowance they received for being bonded was a generous one; they didn't have to worry a thing financially; their new blue card status gave them access to the trains and other sections. They were going to section fourteen soon.

There were trees in section fourteen that John wanted to paint, Madelyn liked being out the open it was a win for both of them.

* * *

The summer air smells of daisies. Madelyn lies sprawled on the grass, enjoying the warmth of the sun while John paints.

She studies him. The way he pokes his tongue out the side when he's deep in concretion, how relaxed he looks here; how the light breeze ruffles his hair a little. Madelyn takes notes of these small things because it feels like she should know these things.

"Do you want anything from the picnic basket?" Madelyn asks, propping herself up with her elbows.

"No. I'm good thanks," John answers, not looking at her, focusing on the canvas in front of him.

Madelyn wants to run her fingers through his hair; whether it's the bond or something she genuinely wants to do, she isn't sure. With every day that passed, she yearned for closeness on every level.

"Should we travel back to section three tomorrow. I saw a lovely hotel on the brook street on the way here," Madelyn suggests, smiling at the soft breeze that flutters across her skin.

"Sure, it beats spending half the night on the train going back to section three,"

* * *

Sirens are going off outside. John nuzzles into her neck. It's the first time he's reached out for her not her reach for him since the bonding.

Madelyn knows it's a handful of rebels kicking off again. They did every few months, they always failed and made things more difficult for everyone else.

"Do you think the hotel is safe," John mumbles, his breath warm against her skin.

"Yeah. Rebels haven't attacked civilian places for years," Madelyn answers, stroking his hair. "I think the last time was in section one, years ago and you would have been child then,".

"My parents were one of the three hundred who lost their lives in that attack," John confesses, hand resting on her hip. It was the first time he'd ever mentioned his parents to her. Madelyn wishes she could take the pain away from him. Absorb it and make it her own instead.


End file.
